


What happened to us? (We fell in love)

by Green98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, F/F, Happy Ending, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green98/pseuds/Green98
Summary: Kara and Lena are best friends. They have been best friends for a good two years now and have been virtually inseparable for one of those years so when Kara randomly starts to back away from Lena, Lena is naturally confused by the blondes actions because as far as she is aware she hasn't done anything wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like, let's all just admit that the title sucks. I'm terrible at titles. If anyone can think of a better one, I'll happily change it!

Lena has gone over every interaction that they have had since they started spending more time together and comes up with nothing.

They haven't argued or fought about anything, they have just been how they've always been, easy going and happy... until recently anyway because Kara has been cancelling a lot of their plans with lame excuses like she has a headache or she has come down with the flu. Before Kara started being weird Lena would have gone over regardless to take care of her friend - not that Lena didn't offer because she did - but this time Kara didn't want her.  
  
After about four weeks, Kara has pulled away completely and is actively avoiding Lena and Lena doesn't know what to do.  
  
Over the next two months Lena still tries to be Kara's friend, she is also friends with Alex and Maggie too who happen to live in a house with Kara.  
  
So she still goes round and tries to salvage her friendship but to no avail. At this point Lena finds herself needing to give up, clearly Kara does not want her around so she decides she needs to leave, it's too painful being in national city where she often runs into her bestfriend in the streets and also at her place of work and she can't do it anymore, it's killing her.  
  
Also within this time Lena overhears her mother's plans to destroy Kara and National City so she spends the next few weeks before she leaves making Kara a kryptonite resistant super suit and gathering a lot of evidence against her oblivious mother on a laptop for Alex.  
  
When the time comes for Lena to leave she puts all of her bags in her car, including the two boxes she has prepared for Kara and Alex and drives over to their house. Alex answers and invites Lena in with a happy smile as she always does.  
  
As Lena enters she can hear Kara's laughter from upstairs she gives Alex a questioning look.  
  
"Shes with Mike, her boyfriend,"  
  
"Is she happy?" She asks and Alex nods yes.  
  
"Good. That makes this slightly easier... listen Alex these are for you and Kara," she says handing Alex her box and a smaller lead lined box.

"Those two are yours- please don't open them until I have gone. This one is Kara's, make sure she gets it?"  
  
"O-kay... of course," Alex says looking extremely confused.  
  
"Oh and make sure you don't open the lead box until Kara is wearing hers..." Lena says as she glances down at her watch.

"I've got to go, don't want to be in the way anymore than I have to be,"  
  
"Oh... okay, well this was a confusing visit. I'll see you soon?"  
  
Lena looks towards her car before looking back to Alex and making the older Danvers frown, "Yeah, maybe." Lena says and then points to the boxes she gave Alex again before giving her a tight smile, her eyes watering as she exits back out of the front door.  
  
She climbs in her car and let's her tears finally fall. She angrily wipes them away and makes her way to the airport.

* * *

 

Back inside the house Alex opens first box, putting the lead one aside for now like she was told.  
  
"A laptop?" She says in confusion. She opens it and turns it on, not really suprised that Lena had it password protected... She hits the hint button: "Something you always refuse to admit ;)"  
  
"What? Something I refuse.. to... admit?" Alex reads aloud slowly. Suddenly realisation hits her and she sighs with a fond smile.  
  
She types 'Lenaisthebest' and hits enter. Damn Luthor Alex thinks with a chuckle that stop abruptly. There are two folders in the middle of the screen.  
  
One has been labelled 'Evidence', and the second is labelled 'Kara's Suit'. Alex looks to Kara's box and then opens the matching file.  
  
Alex doesn't understand what she's seeing, it's a load of science equations and a list of materials. Obviously she recognises it all but she's not sure what it's for or why Lena would leave it for her. As she stares at the screen she sees the note program is still open on the bar at the bottom of the screen, curiosly she clicks it.

_"Alex,_

_I'm sorry to leave you guys without a proper goodbye but staying has become too much. As you are more than likely aware, things between Kara and I are not... good._

_I have tried to make things work but it seems Kara no longer wants me around. She won't look at, or even talk to me. I know you and Maggie have a cheeky bet going, you can tell Maggie that she is the winner; I am unequivocally in love with Kara which is another reason why I have been finding staying so difficult. I just, I can't keep watching her walk away from me, I especially cannot watch her love somebody else. Call me ridiculous if you will._  
  
_Hell, this is hard. What is it Maggie would say? "Sack up Luthor!". I'm going to miss that little shit._

 _Right! I couldn't leave knowing none of you were safe so on this laptop there are two files; In the 'Evidence' file is a load of evidence against my mother and a voice recording of her planning to destroy all Aliens and National City. Use this to take her down._  
  
_In the folder labelled 'Kara's Suit' is all of the chemicals, materials and compounds and what not that I have used to create her a new suit, this suit is resistant to kryptonite. In your lead box - which will only open to your voice and only once you have voiced the password (;)) - contains a small piece of kryptonite my mother had stored in our home lab. It is not enough to physically weaken or hurt Kara but enough to make her feel a little sick. I have given you this so not only can you test the suit yourself to see it working and how it works (although to test properly and to see just how much radiation it can resist you might want to use the Kryptonite room at the DEO), but so my mother doesn't have it in her possession._  
  
_Now as I said, I couldn't just up and leave without knowing that you would all be okay, and I know that none of this excuses my leaving but I hope this is enough to show my gratitude for everything that you have all done for me._  
  
_You gave me a family and that is the best thing anybody could have ever given me. I will always be there if you need me or if you call me - at anytime day or night - I will answer, even if its just for a pointless chat. I am not disappearing completely, I'd miss you too much and maybe in time I'll come visit again or you guys can to me, call it a free vacation or something._  
  
_I also know that you and Maggie have both been working your arses off to try and pay the mortgage and bills along with Kara's appetite. So as another thank you, I paid your mortgage. All of it. I also paid your cars off and ordered you that bike you liked (call it an early birthday present)._  
  
_All the paperwork, for the house and your bike will be with you shortly, my lawyers will personally deliver them to you._  
  
_Best wishes and my love always,_  
_Lena_."

"Oh Lena..." Alex says, tears in her eyes. How could anyone ever accuse this woman of being evil?

Why did Kara push her away for that stupid arsehole upstairs. Her behaviour has made the poor woman leave her own city, a city she has saved just as many times as Supergirl and the city she chose to build her company. Their friend.

It's completely wrong that she feels she should leave. Kara could have at least been a better friend instead of ghosting the girl, hell she doesn't understand why she pushed the Luthor girl away in the first place, especially as she knows how much Lena meant to her sister.  
  
Anger at her sister bubbles up inside her and she slams her hand down on the kitchen counter. She storms over to the stairs and shouts up to the two laughing In Kara's room.  
  
"Mike, time to leave!" She orders as she moves back over the laptop, gently shutting the lid.  
  
A minute later Kara and Mike get to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Why does he have to leave? We aren't doing anything today..." Kara says in confusion.  
  
"He has to leave because it's time for you to pull your head out of your arse."  
  
"Hey you can't-"  
  
"Shut up and get out of my house," Alex growls. Having no tolerance towards the arrogant, infuriating man-child.  
  
Mike sighs, kisses Kara and then reluctantly leaves.  
  
"Alex! What the hell!?"  
  
"Open that box."  
  
Kara gives Alex an annoyed questioning look but does as she's told. As she lifts the lid she frowns. Inside is something wrapped in a thin paper and then on top is a letter with familiar writing on it.  
  
Frowning again, she unfolds the letter and reads it.

 _"Kara,_  
  
_I know you probably don't care for this letter, especially from me but I had to say goodbye._  
  
_It's been a few months now since you decided you didn't want to be friends anymore. I have tried to salvage at least something with you but you weren't interested._  
  
_I'm not sure what I did to upset you but know that I am truly sorry. I'm so sorry. The last thing I ever wanted to happen was to lose you and somehow I did._  
  
_This next part I doubt you are going to want to read so I apologise if it makes you uncomfortable but I need you to know. Kara, you have always meant the world to me, you were the first person to ever believe in me, to be proud of me. You were the first person to make me feel wanted and loved. You gave me a family and for that I can never thank you enough._  
  
_Throughout the years we have known each other you have been my rock... my home and my bestfriend. We have been on one hell of a journey together, and somewhere along the way I stupidly fell in love with you._  
  
_I don't regret it, in my eyes there is no one better I could have fallen for. I would have told you sooner, in fact I was going to but... things happened. I was scared, I didn't want to ruin our friendship and lose you but it seems I lost you anyway._  
  
_By the time you read this I will be almost out of national city - providing Alex gave you your box as soon as I left - If it was later then I am already gone._  
  
_I had to leave, I couldn't watch you walk away from me again. It hurts too much. I wish you well Kara and I truly hope that you find your happiness. You deserve it._  
  
_Goodbye darling._  
_Yours always,_  
_Lena._  
  
_Ps. Alex has the details of your suit. Stay safe and please be careful."_

"She's leaving..." Kara whispers. Her throat filling with unshed tears and regret.  
  
"She is."  
  
"B-because of me..."  
  
"That's what I got. Do you know what she did before she left?"  
  
"She said about a suit," Kara mumbles.  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to make sure we would all be okay. She paid the mortgage, she paid off our cars, she bought me a damn bike... She made you a new suit that resists kryptonite and she left me enough evidence to stop her mother's next crime and to lock her away for the rest of her life. She did all of that and left without even waiting for a "thank you".

The last thing she did was ask if you were happy and I think I lied to her. What did she do Kara? Why did you push her away? It's not just you that needed her, Maggie needs her too and you know what, so do I. She may have left because she feels she needs to in order to protect herself but I bet she also left because she wanted to make it easier for you. No more Lena means no more awkward visits, no more tense interviews because Cat made you go over there, no more press following you around as Kara Danvers.  
  
What did she do for you to stop being her friend so suddenly? Because I honestly don't have a clue, pretty much everything she has done was for you... for all of us. She just left her home and her most advanced head quarters because she didnt want to be in the way, or cause anymore upset."  
  
"I- I don't-"  
  
"Please tell me you aren't going to say You don't know. You must have had a reason Kara!"  
  
"I freaked out! Okay? There, I freaked out. I realised I loved her and I shit myself. So instead of being rejected I pushed her away first. Mike came along and he's a good distraction, he makes me almost forget about my feelings for Lena and it doesn't hurt so much.  
  
I didn't know how she felt, I didn't- I was scared of losing her but I pushed her away to protect myself. I didn't want any of this to happen, I thought she was okay, she still came round, she smiled and laughed she seemed fine, I thought she was fine!"  
  
Alex sighs, "Kara, if you'd have looked, there was nothing "fine" about Lena. Her smiles were tight and forced, her laughs were completely fake and every time you walked through to get something or left she had to coincidentally go to the bathroom. Maggie followed her once and listened through the door, she could hear the poor girl chastising herself for crying... sweetie she couldnt have been further from fine, but she kept trying even though it was hurting her."  
  
At this point Kara was crying too. She felt terrible. She pushed Lena away to stop herself from getting hurt and losing her bestfriend. She didn't want to be in love with her bestfriend and then get rejected so she pushed Lena away before that happened. She didn't mean to hurt the other girl or make her feel like she had to leave.  
  
"What have I done Alex?"  
  
"Lost possibly the best thing that has every walked into your life?" Alex deadpans. "It's not too late though, if you're quick you could catch her before she gets on her flight. She only left about 30 minutes ago, takes that just to get to the airport,"  
  
"Right, yeah stop her from leaving. Got it!" Kara says spinning into her new suit.  
  
"Hey it has pants. Awesome. Wish me luck,"  
  
"Good luck. Bring her home."  
  
Kara nods and speeds her way through the sky and to the airport. It takes her about 2 minutes if that.  
  
Security let's her through straight away and she walks up to the main reception.  
  
"Hi, I need to know what flight Lena Luthor is on please," she asks politely.  
  
"I'm sorry Supergirl, I can't disclose that information, it's client confidentiality..." the receptionist says apologetically.  
  
"Even if I told you she is in danger? My team and I got a tip saying that her pilot is an assassin. If I don't find her right now she could die! Do you understand the importance of me finding her whereabouts!?" Kara says firmly.  
  
"Okay! I don't want her hurt, she should be on her private jet. It's scheduled to leave in- now, it's scheduled to leave now!"  
  
Kara left as quick as she came but when she got to Lena's private hangar it was empty. She turned around and can see it now flying up through the clouds.  
  
"Fuck!" She curses and the flies up and underneath the jet. She scans the inside to make sure it's definitely the right plane and thankfully it is.  
  
Kara immediately digs her hands into the metal of the jet and used her strength to turn the plane around. She could hear the confusion and panicking of the crew but Lena didn't seem worried.  
  
"What are you doing Kara?" She hears Lena whisper sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara explains and there's tears and hurt and a little fluff.
> 
> It's short but I hope it serves its purpose.

Kara gently lands the plane back on an empty space on the airfield and froze the jets engines so that the plane didn't shoot off and crash as soon as the wheels hit the asphalt before floating down and waiting patiently for Lena to exit the plane.

It doesn't take long, and once the door opens and the stairs reach the floor, Lena is the first to exit and walking straight towards Kara, her face void of all emotion but even from the short distance Kara could still see the sadness and confusion swimming in the brunettes eyes.

Lena stands a few feet away and just watches Kara expectantly, her walls up and reinforced for extra protection. 

As Kara realises that Lena isn't going to soften her stance like she usually does when looking at her she sighs sadly, her shoulders sagging and the feeling of guilt growing more and more as the seconds pass by.

"What's going on Lena?" The caped hero asks quietly. She read the letter so of course she  _knows_ but she wants Lena to tell her, she needs to hear her say it.

"I'm leaving. You read my letter?" She replies.

"I- I did but Lena-" 

Lena cuts her off, "So why are you here Kara? After all these months, what? You finally want to say goodbye and end our friendship?"

"I never ended our friendship. I never would." Kara tells her firmly.

Lena's seems to tense even more, if that's even possible and her green eyes flash with anger and hurt.

"Didn't you? For the past who knows how many months, you wouldn't even talk to me let alone look at me! I tried so hard to figure out what I did and I found nothing. What did I do to make you disappear so easily?" The youngest Luthor yells, her voice cracking slightly.

Kara purses her lips as she tries to find the right words to explain but Lena takes it as though she doesn't want to answer.

"You can't even tell me can you!? Why couldn't you just let me leave? You have made it clear you don't want me around and I'm just trying to survive and make it easier for all of us. You should go back to your boyfriend and family..." Lena says brokenly as she glances at her plane. "I have a new jet to find,"

She started to turn and walk away but Kara chases her, she wants to be frustrated at Lena for turning away but she knows it's her own fault and that the raven haired woman has every right to want to turn away from her.

"Lena wait!" 

The brunette stops and slowly turns, her eyes now cold and resigned.

"For what? For you to ignore and push me away again? I'm sorry Kara but I can't do that, not anymore" 

"No, for me to explain!" 

"Then explain already!"

"It is your fault you know, why I pushed you away-" At this Lena scoffs and goes to turn again.

"-No! Before you cut me off and try to leave again, you listen. It  _is_ your fault, Lena Luthor. P-partly... if you weren't so goddamn perfect and smart and clever and beautiful I- I wouldn't have panicked and freaked out. I would never have gotten with Mike, Rao I don't even really want to be with him but he's funny and he helps me forget for a little while. Then there's the fact he's only with me to boost his ego-" 

"Are you being serious right now?" 

"Right- s-sorry. I fell in love with you. I didn't know until your letter than you felt the same and I didn't previously think that you would and so I panicked. I freaked out and went out with Mike and I tried... I've _been_ trying to get over you because seriously, why would a woman like you want to be with somebody like me? You're  _Lena Luthor_ , multibillionnaire and CEO of one of the most impressive and prestigious companies in the world! You have a ridiculous amount of PhDs and your IQ for a human is insane! And I'm just me, a clumsy, stupid, reporter and part time superhero-" 

"You- okay. I honestly don't even know what to say right now and I'm not even going to start on the whole 'Mike' thing, but Kara, you aren't just a 'clumsy, stupid, reporter and part time superhero' to me. To me you are everything. You are funny and smart and stunning, you _are_ clumsy but that just adds to your charm, darling you have the most beautiful smile and I love the way that it always lights up a room. I love the way you put everyone before yourself and go out of your way to make them happy even though you don't have to. I love the way you turn into an adorable puddle whenever you see a cute animal or the way you get sad at the animal sanctuary adverts on television. Plus, you are stunning, have I said that? Because you are, you are a goddess Kara Zor-El and you are so  _so_ much more than you give yourself credit for," Lena argues.

I can't help but smile, Lena Luthor, always trying to make everyone else happy.

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me but I don't deserve your praise Lena. I am not perfect. I'm an idiot. Plus, I think that I'm the one supposed to be trying to make you feel better, I'm the one that should be grovelling and begging you to stay and I will, I'm trying, so- _please_ , please stop cutting me off?" 

"Sorry,"

"Don't be. So yeah, I'm me and you're  _you._ My bestfriend. I freaked out and I didn't know what to do, that's no excuse for the way I treated you but I just, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't tell you because I didn't think you felt the same and I didn't want to ruin our friendship and lose you all together, although I guess staying quiet didn't really play out well for me either." I start to explain, a bitter laugh escaping my throat at how stupid I was.

"I am so sorry Lena. I swear, I never meant to hurt you. Rao, that was cliché, huh. It's true though, I didn't. I  _don't,_ and I don't want you to leave, please don't leave. I'll do anything, anything you want but just don't, leave," I beg.

The longer Lena stays silent the more I can feel my heart break. I study her face for what feels like an eternity before accepting that she isn't going to say anything so I nod my head and look down to the floor as more tears begin to stream down my face. 

Just as I was about to apologise again and tell her that I'd leave as she clearly doesn't want to forgive me, and I can't blame her, I wouldn't forgive me either; Lena speaks up.

"You said that you were in love with me-... A-are you-"

"I am very much still in love with you." I readily admit as I release a relieved sigh.

"You asked why I'm here, that's- that's why. I couldn't let you leave without at least trying to fight for you. Not because of me. You aren't in the way Lena, I'm the problem here, if anyone should leave it should be me, National City is your home and anyway, Maggie needs you, Alex too and I- I need you. I know I've been a jerk, no, no I know I've been an arse the past few months and I'm sorry, Lena I am so sorry but you can't leave, please don't leave" I beg, more tears falling down my face.

"Kara..." 

"Lena _please_ , let me try and fix this, I don't deserve it but give me another chance. Let me make it up to you, I'll end things with Mike, I'll be better I promise, I'll stop avoiding you, I'll spend as much time with you as you want, I'll do anything just please don't leave me," I plead, my voice breaking.

I watch as tears also start to fall down Lena's cheeks, the droplets leaving wet marks on her white button up. Silence stretching between us once again.

" _Lee_ ," I beg.

"I'll stay. But I need time Kara, I need time to get used to you being with Mike, I don't expect you to break up with him for me. Being your friend has been enough for two years, I-I can deal with being around as long as we're still friends but I can't lose you again Kara, its killing me enough as it is just being near you and not being able to touch you, especially now that I know you feel the same way. You'll give me time?" 

"I'll give you anything Lena," I promise.

"Thank you... You should um- you should probably get back to-" 

"Alex kicked him out. I er, I think I have to also think about some things though so I should probably go... do... that, and give you your time," 

"Okay..."

"So I'll see you- uh soonish I hope?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." 

"You okay getting back to wherever you're going?"

"I actually have to go to London for a business meeting so I kind of need to get a new jet. Thank you for that by the way," 

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was panicking, because you know, you said you were leaving and you were already in the air and I-"

"Kara its fine, I own more than one aeroplane, just got to have it warmed up and fuelled." 

"Ah, right- I guess I'll um, leave you to it then," 

"Right."

"You'll call? When you're ready?" I ask, double checking. 

_Stalling Kara. You are stalling._  

"I'll call. I promise." 

"Okay. I really am sorry Lena. I'll see you soon, please take care," I say as I finally, slowly begin to back away.

"You too Kara."

I nod sadly, before hovering a few feet in the air, my eyes not leaving Lena's. I sigh, I have to go. I lift my hand in a small wave, my heart clenching as Lena waves back before turning and heading back towards the main airport.

I watch until she disappears into the large building before wiping my eyes again and heading back home to think.

Two things I already know need to happen. One, I have to break up with Mike, and two, I need to give Lena her space and think about how I can ever make things up to her. Rao know I'll spend the rest of my life doing anything and everything I can to make Lena happy. Even if that includes her never wanting to see me again. As long as Lena's safe and happy, I will survive.

For her. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
